


point nemo

by AsterChonk0



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Gen, sort of hopeful ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: It smells too much of rotting flesh, and they hate it.It looks too much like a graveyard, and they loathe it.It sounds too silent, and they despise it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Writer's Block





	point nemo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104578) by [A_Wild_Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter). 



One moment, everything was normal.

Then, everything was flipped upside down (figuratively) .

Where once children had laughed amongst them, where once people had declared their love to each other, where once they had been friends,  _ family _ , now was a toxic wasteland. 

No mortal except for a few dozen had survived. They are sure that Karmic and Noorah wouldn’t have perished, but the rest couldn’t be said for the others. 

As they roam the streets looking for survivors, they feel guilt for those who had died, for those who hadn’t deserved to die. They mourn for the rotting bodies, for the people who were busy in trying to save others before themselves. The animals who lay next to their owners, and the ones who didn’t have any.

It smells too much of rotting flesh, and they hate it. 

It looks too much like a graveyard, and they loathe it.

It sounds too silent, and they despise it.

They carry on regardless, looking for the rare survivors, and burying those that haven’t to the best of their abilities, and continue on. They walk and walk and walk and then the day changes into the night not once but ten times.

They collapse with a soft thud.

The sun shines too brightly, and everything smells too rotten and Aster reaches their breaking point because life has never looked so dull and fake to them. They’ve lived a long time, and yet, the Black Plague was entertaining, the World Wars were gruesome, but this fucked-up apocalypse is the bane of humanity. 

They get up with shaky legs and start to walk again. 

None of the bodies are their friends and they are glad.

**Author's Note:**

> have this as an half-assed apology because god there's so many stories piled up and i want to finish them but i haven't been finding the time nor the motivation :D
> 
> yes, i have a character! they're pretty swaggers and i love her lfhdshkjdvkdfjbvf
> 
> join this cool server lead by cool ass person qar and their police force (copy-paste into your browser):
> 
> https://discord.gg/wfZH2BQp
> 
> :)


End file.
